Connector assemblies are known for use as mechanical fasteners, as latching connectors, as holding connectors and as locking connectors. These connectors typically have a housing with a bore and a pin either with or without a pin groove. A spring is placed in the groove, either of the housing or the pin, for forming a connection between the pin and the housing, which can be a holding connection type, a latching connection type in which the pin is allowed to be removed from the housing, or a locking connection type in which the pin is not allowed to be removed from the housing unless the connector, such as the spring, is destroyed. When the housing and the pin are coupled to an electrical source or node to pass current or electrical signals there-across, the connector can also carry current and functions as an electrical connector. Exemplary connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,210; 5,082,390; 5,411,348; and 8,297,662.